


Romantic Day Out

by Monimon813



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A little jealous David, Dates, Fluff, M/M, a little possesive Daniel, just a happy thing for the boys, rating for slight sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monimon813/pseuds/Monimon813
Summary: Daniel and David get a much deserved day out together.(Could be considered the world from Unexpected Turn of Events, but can be read on it's own.)





	Romantic Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something sappy and happy for the boys. :)

Daniel stretched as he woke, the warmth of the sun on his cheeks. A grin spread across his features as his hand made contact another body next to him. He looked over seeing David on his side towards him, still sleeping with a smile on his face. A pale hand ran through red hair causing David to stir. A smile crossed his features as his green eyes made contact with blue. 

“Morning, Danny.”

“Good morning, David. Do you know what day it is?”

David sat up and tilted his head in confusion. “Saturday?”

Daniel nodded a sly smirk on his face. “Yes, it's Saturday. Do you remember our plans for today?”

David was still confused. “Plans? But the campers don't have activities on Saturdays.”

Daniel released a small chuckle and pulled David down for a small kiss. He nuzzled his cheek near David's ear. “Not the campers, David. Us.”

Realization dawned on David's features and a large smile crossed his cheeks. “Our date! I can't believe I forgot!”

Daniel laughed and rubbed his nose against David's neck, leaving a small kiss. “Yes, a real date for you and me, David. Just the two of us. All day.”

David giggled, pulling away slightly. “Danny, that tickles!”

Daniel hummed as he watched David climb out of the bed. He had finally gotten the other male comfortable enough to sleep in just his boxers. Freckled skin was watched closely as David moved around the room, gathering clothes. Daniel laughed as a pastel blue button down smacked him in the face.

“I was only admiring the view, love.”

David's cheeks were pink with a small pout. “Shouldn't you be getting dressed too?” His smile returned. “We don't want to miss a second right?”

Daniel chuckled again and hummed his agreement. He climbed out of the bed and pulled the blue shirt on, buttoning it almost all the way up and pulled on a pair of black jeans David had gotten him as a gift. When he looked back up David was watching him.

He smirked. “Now who is admiring the view, David?”

David squeaked unaware he had been caught staring. His face flushed. “You look nice.”

Daniel smiled at the embarrassed red head. He placed a small kiss on the top of his head and pulled him into a hug, enjoying David's scent. “Of course I want to look nice for our date day.”

David nodded and dug through his clothes looking for something that wasn't a Camp Campbell shirt. He groaned unable to find anything and looked back at Daniel, hopeless. “Danny, I don't think I own anything that isn't...”

Daniel chuckled and pulled out a pastel green button down. “You would look really nice in this. We will have to get you some clothes that aren't made for camp.” 

Since he had been abandoned by his cult and David had taken him in, he had changed his clothing choices. He had become rather fond of light pastels. David grinned and slid the shirt on, giggling as Daniel helped him button it. A pair of tan jeans were pulled on and they were on their was to the mess hall. It was pleasantly empty, the campers sleeping in. Daniel made them a breakfast of toast and eggs. Gwen walked in and groaned lightly at the sight of Daniel feeding David a bite of toast.

“Date day?” She questioned, voice still heavy with sleep.

David nodded happily and Daniel stood to help her make some coffee. “Thank for agreeing to watch the kids today. It means a lot to us.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just means you guys get to watch the camp when I go on vacation.”

The three talked for a little while before Gwen was pushing them out the door. She wanted some alone, peace and quiet before the kids started waking up. Daniel and David happily walked to the run down vehicle. Daniel climbed into the driver seat and David in the passenger. Daniel glanced at David before they started on the road his chest welling up at the grin on his face. With a grin on his own, he pulled out of the driveway and headed into town.

“I was thinking we could go to this nice museum I had seen in the newspaper. There is an exhibit on trees and plants I thought you would really enjoy.”

David's eyes lit up, a sparkle shining in them. “Really? That sounds like so much fun!” He titled his head a little. “But will you enjoy it, Danny? You won't be bored?”

Daniel spared him a side glance before focusing on the road. “Of course I wouldn't be bored. I get to watch you.”

David blushed and didn't bring it up again. He still hadn't gotten used to the flirting. Part of it was that he just didn't see what Daniel saw in him, but it still made him happy that the blonde cared so much for him. They parked in the driveway and paid their admittance fee. They wandered around enjoying the different exhibits, taking their time. Daniel smiled lovingly as David would wrap his arms around his own and yank him around in his excitement. The last stop was a green house and David ran ahead, becoming surrounded in beautiful butterflies, a few landing on him. The large smile David gave him, made Daniel sure this had been a good idea.

“Danny, look! There are so many butterflies. It's so beautiful!”

Daniel nodded and glanced off to the right where a man was leaning against the wall of the green house, eyes locked on David. Daniel released a possessive growl and replaced it with a smile as he wrapped his arms around David's waist. David grinned up at him, oblivious to the unwanted attention. Daniel placed a kiss on David's lips and gave the watching stranger a glare. Said man decided it was best to get out of dodge and quickly left the greenhouse. They sat in a bench, David giggling as the butterflies danced on his skin. A blue one landed on his nose, his renewed giggles causing it to fly away.

“This is so nice, Danny. Thank you.”

Daniel kissed his cheek. “Anything for you, David.” David sighed happily and then there was a growl. Daniel looked around for the source of the noise and chuckled seeing David's blush. “I think somebody might be ready for lunch?”

David nodded against Daniel's shoulder. They got up and made their way back to the main area, heading back to the car. David tilted his head as Daniel drove and parked in front of a little cafe. He hadn't ever been here before. There were flowers in hanging pots out front and small rose bushes on each side of the door.

“I didn't know their was a cafe here. It looks so nice!”

Daniel chuckled. “Their food is pretty good to.”

They walked inside and were sat at a booth next to a large window. David looked happily at the menu and Daniel looked around at the people near them. The waitress walked up to the table and fluttered her eyelashes at them

“Hi there, cuties. What can I getcha?”

David looked up and his smile faltered. He felt jealousy well up in his stomach at the way the waitress was making eyes at Daniel. He frowned as her hand reached out to touch Daniel's on the table. On instinct, fueled by jealousy, he slid said hand into his own and laced their fingers. Daniel widened his eyes in surprise and then chuckled lightly. The girl backed up slightly, realizing she had no chance with the handsome male. After she took their orders, she walked quickly away. Daniel smirked at David, who was still frowning at the waitress's back.

“David?”

David was pulled out his thoughts and made eye contact. “Y-yes?”

The smirk widened slightly. “You're jealous.”

David's face went red. “I- I'm not! I just didn't like the way she was looking at you. And- and I didn't want her touching you...” Daniel gave him a knowing smile. “Fine, I was a little.” He pouted slightly.

Daniel pulled the hand holding his own to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the knuckles. “I assure you that you have nothing to be jealous of, David. You're the only one for me.”

Their lunch was served by a much less enthusiastic waitress and they ate in peaceful silence. David sighed happily when he had finished eating. It had been delicious. He smiled at Daniel, who was watching him intently. David felt his cheeks flush under his gaze.

“Would you want to... go for a walk?”

Daniel hummed in approval. They paid for their meals and walked outside. The sun was shining through the leaves of trees planted on the sidewalk. Daniel took David's hand and they walked for a few blocks. They sat in a bench on the sidewalk, to rest before heading back to the car. David glanced across the road and there was an ice cream truck parked there. Daniel chuckled and nodded, letting the red head cross the street. His smile fell a little when David came back with two ice cream cones. David grinned and tried to hand him one.

“Oh, Davey, you know I'm lactose intolerant...”

David nodded and continued to hold it out to him. “I wouldn't forget something so important, Danny. They have lactose intolerant ice cream! The driver over there said it tastes pretty much like regular ice cream. I knew how much you missed eating it!”

Daniel felt his heart swell and if he had less control, he might have cried. He took the offered cone with slightly shaking hands. He gave it a small lick and released a moan. It tasted exactly the way he remembered it should. He hadn't noticed David had gone silent and Daniel glanced at him. David's cheeks were red, locked on Daniel licking his ice cream, David's own was starting to melt down the cone.

Daniel tilted his head. “David? Your ice cream is melting.” David quickly licked the melting ice cream and began to eat his own. “What was the matter?” A smirked formed. “Were you thinking something-”

David cut him off flustered. “N-no! You were the one making those sounds!”

Daniel chuckled and placed a sticky kiss on David's lips. “It's okay, David. Sorry, by the way. I don't think I realized how much I missed ice cream.”

A smile crossed David's features. “I'm glad I saw it then!”

The couple finished their ice cream and headed back to the car, talking happily about minor little things. Their final stop before dinner was going to be a movie, but Daniel sighed seeing the only movie playing soon was going to be a horror one. He was sure David wouldn't be interested.

“Hey, David, we can skip the movie, if you want.”

David grin fell a little. “Why would I want to?”

“Well, the only thing playing soon is that.” He pointed to the horror movie poster.

David shrugged. “I watch horror stuff with Gwen all the time.” He grinned at Daniel's surprised expression. “Are you scared, Danny?”

A smirk formed on Daniel's lips. “Absolutely not, but if you get scared, I'll hold you.”

David giggled and they got their tickets. After getting their popcorn and a large drink to share, they found a nice spot in the back of the theater and David snuggled against Daniel's side. Daniel chuckled down at him.

“Scared already? The credits haven't even started yet.”

David stuck his tongue out at him playfully and the beginning credits began. The movie itself started with a high pitched scream and David jumped. Daniel smirked at him and put an arm around his shoulders. David leaned into the embrace and tried to focus on the movie. The movie turned out to be a little more scary than either had expected. By the end, David was shaking lightly and even Daniel had been checking over his shoulder more often then normal, paranoia heightened. Daniel gripped David's hand.

“Dinner?”

David shook his head. “I don't think I'm hungry...”

Daniel nodded his agreement and they got in the car heading back to the camp. The sun was setting, red rays of light shining down through the trees. By the time they reached the camp, night had fallen. They quietly made their way to the counselor's cabin and neither of them saw the shadow behind them. A hand touched David's shoulder, making him scream and hide behind Daniel, who was getting into fight mode, turning on their unknown attacker.

Gwen held her hands up in defense. “Calm down! I was just going to ask why you two were back so early!”

Daniel and David looked from Gwen and back to each other. Simultaneously, they broke into laughter at their own silliness. Gwen rolled her eyes at them.

“You watched a scary movie didn't you?”

They nodded in unison, unable to stop their laughter. Gwen huffed, mumbled something about how they should have known better, and walked off to her own room. After the two had finally calmed down, exhausted, they stripped down to their boxers, and climbed into the bed. Daniel protectively wrapped his arms around David's waist, kissing his forehead.

“Good night, David. I love you.”

“Mm. Love you, too, Danny.”

It didn't take long and both of them had fallen asleep.


End file.
